


Star-Filled Night

by Sapphire_Petal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I know I am shocked too., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Petal/pseuds/Sapphire_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto tries stargazing to calm down from stress during the Neo World Program, only to be interrupted by his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Filled Night

He hummed slightly and leaned back onto his hands as he turned his gaze up to the sky. A small smile filled his face as he noted the multitude of stars above him, too many in number to count.

He had never thought the night sky could be so calming.

In the distance he could hear the slight humming of the generators powering the Neo World Program main building, even if he was quite a distance away from the building.

The Neo World Program….

He frowned a bit at the thought, worry filling him as he remembered the events of that day.

True, no one had died that day, as the class was still reeling from the murder of the Ultimate Imposter and the execution of Teruteru Hanamura. Still, that did not mean that he could not be worried about the situation.

He knew that made him a slight hypocrite, especially due to the fact that he had been preaching to his fellow coworkers that this was the last time and that no one else was going to die.

But he would be a fool to dismiss the possibility after his own experience with a similar killing game.

He took a deep breath, willing away his worry for just a moment. He forced himself to focus on the sky above him, hoping for the peace it had brought him a few moments prior.

He noted that there seemed to be more stars in the sky now as compared to how many there were before the tragedy. He attributed it to the fact that he was located on a remote island, rather than on mainland Japan, meaning that there was much less artificial light hiding the stars from view.

Suddenly though, he felt a large cloth drape itself over his shoulders to his confusion.

“Are you trying to freeze to death Makoto?”

He felt his smile grow as a familiar voice filled the air. He tilted his head back, his face brightening as he caught sight of the blond man standing above him.

“Byakuya!”

His boyfriend merely rolled his eyes at his greeting as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was lacking his normal suit jacket though, having just placed it on his own shoulders.

“Yes. Hello Makoto. You still have not answered my question.”

He smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend as he pointed up at the sky above them.

“I was just doing some stargazing Byakuya.” he explained.

Byakuya blinked at him.

“.... Stargazing…? Now of all times…?” he questioned.

He nodded, moving his hand to rub the back of his head nervously.

“Y-yeah… It’s kind of a nice break from all the drama recently. Besides, it’s really cool! Look how many stars we can see here as compared to Tokyo!”

He gestured to the sky above them again, showcasing the beauty of the stars above them. 

Byakuya’s eyes followed the movement curiously. After a minute though, he chuckled slightly.

“Your antics never fail to surprise me Makoto.”

He laughed a bit in return.

“I am glad to hear that.”

He then reached up then, lightly grasping Byakuya’s hand in his as he pointed to the empty space beside him.

“Why don’t you join me Byakuya?”

His boyfriend glanced at the empty space, frowning lightly.

“...They will be missing us if we stay out too long.” he pointed out.

He gave his boyfriend a reassuring look as he tugged on his hand lightly.

“Come on! I doubt they will care if we stay outside for a few minutes…. I am sure they would not mind if we took a small break from the chaos.” he urged.

He felt as if he was a child as he begged his boyfriend to take a break and gaze at the stars with him. 

He knew he was being greedy, knew that he should be inside working on destroying the virus that was plaguing the Neo World Program.

But.. he just could not help but feel exhausted from the stress of it all. Ever since the program had been corrupted by the Monokuma virus, he had been working on fixing the issue every waking second. He had spent countless hours working with Kyoko and Byakuya as they tried in vain to figure out where the virus was hiding in the system.

He just wanted one moment to relax. One moment where he could just put aside his worries and spend some time with his boyfriend without the threat of death and destruction hanging above their heads.

He knew that he was acting cowardly, but in that instance he did not care.

Byakuya was quiet for a bit of time, seemingly contemplating his decision as he glanced between him and the New World Program Headquarters behind them. 

Finally, he sighed and took a seat beside him.

“I will never understand how you managed to gain so much influence on me.” 

He simply grinned in response as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

“Haha.. It’s a secret Byakuya.” he teased.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at this as he draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

“You can be such an idiot at times.”

He found himself giggling at this slightly as he leaned up and lightly kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You love me and you know it Byakuya.”

His boyfriend chose not to respond to his comment, instead choosing to tighten his grip on him slightly.

He felt his smile grow at the action as he began to look up at the sky above for the third time that night.

“Heh.. The sky is really beautiful at night isn’t it Byakuya?”

“.... I see something more beautiful.”

He blinked at Byakuya’s comment and turned to him in confusion.

“Hmm? What do you-”

He cut himself off as he found himself staring at straight into his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes. His face quickly turned red as he realized what exactly his boyfriend was hinting at.

“... That was so cliche Byakuya.”

His boyfriend huffed at this.

“It is not cliche. You just can not comprehend my incredible ability to flirt.”

“Whatever you say.”

Still, he found himself smiling at his boyfriend’s comment.

“If it helps, it was a very good attempt at flirting.”

“Hmph….” Byakuya grumbled as he turned away, seemingly annoyed by his reaction.

He smiled at this, finding his boyfriend’s pouting to be adorable. Slowly, he leaned forward, a small smile clear on his face.

“Hey Byakuya?”

His boyfriend sighed at this and turned to face him.

“Yes Makoto-”

He launched forward as his boyfriend began speaking, quickly pressing his lips to Byakuya’s in a warm kiss.

He half-expected Byakuya to pull away sputtering after a few seconds, but instead, the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny chose to lean forward, lifting a hand up to cradle his face as he responded eagerly to the kiss.

For a while, that was all the duo did. Sure, they broke for air once in a while, but as soon as they did, one of them would lean forward and pull the other back in for another kiss.

He was not sure how long they sat there, but he found that he was too busy focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his to care.

How long had it been since they had done this, he wondered. How long had it been since they had let themselves relax and take joy in just being with each other?

“Makoto? Togami?”

He winced as he heard Kyoko’s voice fill the air after a while. He pulled away, pouting slightly in the direction of his friend’s voice.

“Damn it... They are-”

To his surprise, he felt Byakuya lightly grab his chin and turn his face to face him. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly Byakuya was doing, but froze when he noted the mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes. Byakuya then leaned in closer, a smirk clear on his face.

“Let her search for a little more, okay?” he murmured.

With that, Byakuya drew him into another kiss, effectively silencing him.

He knew that eventually they would have to stop, that they would have to return to working on a solution to end the Monokuma virus in the Neo World Program. 

In that moment though, he just wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck and pulled his boyfriend closer, smiling happily into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I managed to make a fic of these two dorks dating without death, mental illness or any drama involved.
> 
> I really need to go check my temperature.
> 
> Anyway, even I end up getting sick of angst at times and I thought it would be nice to try my hand at pure fluff. I know it might not be what I usually post, but I am proud of it. Besides, it was nice to work on something that does not make me want to cry.
> 
> (Also no one can convince me this did not happen in canon shhhh)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!:)


End file.
